


Area Man Punches Other, Much Ruder Area Man, In A Coffee Shop

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: Area Person Does Something Stupid, For Love! [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, emma falls in love with bloody paul, paul learns to fight, takes place in a world where the meteorite does not and will not happen, this is possible the cheesiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: Paul Matthews, a beanpole, punches a Rude Man who is being inappropriate to the local barista.thats it thats the story.





	Area Man Punches Other, Much Ruder Area Man, In A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> hello tgwdlm fandom I just watched the show about three weeks ago and i love it and i already have sixteen different fic ideas, but heres the first one

Paul Matthews knew that he wasn't always the bravest guy. If someone was ranking eligible bachelors of Hatchetfield based on level of bravery, Paul would be right above Ted. And Ted would be on the bottom.

 

However, he was trying to be better. For example, when Charlotte came to work in tears, Paul decided to anonymously call her husband and leave him a threatening message. Mind you, he bought a cheap burner phone before doing this, and only left a fifteen-second message because he feared that anything longer would result in Sam tracking his phone, but the intent was there.

 

So, when he went to Beanie's to pick up a black coffee, as per usual, he decided to say something to the guy saying shitty sexual things to the barista.

 

“Hey.” Paul tapped on the man's shoulder. “I think that you're making her uncomfortable.” Said Paul in the most accusing tone he could.

 

The man scoffed at him. “And I think that if she doesn't want me saying anything, she shouldn't be wearing those shorts.”

 

“There part of my uniform, fucker.” Said the unamused barista.

 

“I can get you fired.” Said the rude man.

 

“Your the one behaving inappropriately, sir.” Paul said. “Just order your food and leave her alone.”

 

The man looked Paul up and down, and laughed. “And what are you gonna do?”

 

Paul paused. What would he do? He wasn't particularly strong. He knew that he didn't look that threatening. He was horrible with conflict. It wasn't like he could help.

 

“Look, I just wanted to say, that you should take me to the back room.”

 

“And I said, fuck you!” The barista flipped him off.

 

“Good, I was just trying to give you a compliment.” The man rolled his eyes. “Besides, maybe if me and you work out, you'll stop being the family embarrassment.”

 

Paul watched as the barista's face turned red. She looked down, defeated. And Paul felt the rage build inside him. He saw red, and his hand was slowly becoming a fist. He grabbed the man's shoulder, spun him around, and said:

 

“The only disappointment here is you.” And then Paul punched him in the nose.

 

The rude man hit the floor! Blood was dripping out of his nose as he held it. The man was writhing on the ground, and Paul was above him, staring at his opponent in satisfaction. People where yelling, some in support, most in alarm. One or two teens where recording.

 

Paul then turned his attention to the suitably stunned barista.

 

“Are you okay? I noticed-” But before Paul could finish his sentence, the man got up, and tackled Paul to the ground. The watching crowd yelled again, a mixture of shocked gasps and surprised shrieks. The man kneed Paul in the gut, then tried to go for his face. Paul dodged it, then headbutted him. They both yelled in pain because headbutting is a bad idea. Paul managed to punch him again, this time in the chest. This knocked the wind out of the other man, which allowed Paul to kick him off.

 

Paul stood up again, victorious and woozy. People where still yelling, someone was calling an ambulance. The adrenaline was still pumping through Paul's veins, so he only idly wondered if he was going to be arrested. He walked up to the barista girl.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, a little bloody from the other guy.

 

“Holy shit.” The barista looked at the guy rolling on the floor. “I think I love you.” She gave him a smiled that rivalled the sun, and Paul felt good.

 

“I'm Paul.”

 

“I'm Emma. That was pretty cool.”

 

“Only for you.” Paul grinned. “I don't usually punch people.”

 

“Oh I know.” Emma said, smiling. “I see you come in here all the time.”

 

“Yeah.” There was a pause. “Do you wanna get out of here? I know that it's your break, but I think I need to go to the hospital, and I'm sure that's a good excuse for leaving, right? I also have candy in my car that you can eat.”

 

“What kind of candy?”

 

“That kind where it's sugar wrapped in gummy.”

 

Emma's face lit up. “I love that kind!”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

They both sort of just stood there, smiling stupidly at each other. Then, Emma grinned.

 

“Let's go to the hospital then, Paul.”

 

And it was the start of a beautiful and messy romance.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
